heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Depression
This page mentions heroes who have moments of loneliness. It's closest to both Releasing Stress and Heroic Breakdown. This is sometimes follows Parting Ways and Fake Death. Examples *The Beast became depressed since Belle left his castle to save her father. *Manny is depressed because he's the last mammoth on Earth. *Cartman is depressed that Wendy's love for him was short lived. *Darkwing Duck is depressed because due to his blindness, he almost got Gosalyn, Honker and Launchpad killed during the battle against Megavolt. *Yugi Muto is depressed that over losing a duel against Kaiba and the chance to rescue his Grandfather *Andrew Waltrip is depressed because his parents were tricked by Tabitha, resulting in their deaths. *Simba met Timon and Pumbaa, but is still depressed about leaving the Pride Lands. *Littlefoot is depressed after losing his mother. *Kion is depressed after Simba scolded him. *Harry Potter: TBA *Gosalyn Waddlemeyer suffers depression after witnessing the explosion on Canard Tower which believed to have killed her beloved hero, Darkwing Duck during the battle against Taurus Bulba *Jonah laments over his shade and Nineveh. *Richard Tyler: TBA *Hiro Hamada suffers depression after the death of his brother Tadashi. *Nicholas Lorenz falls into depression after his brother Fritz left home because their parents are ignorant of their sensitiveness. *Ash Ketchum: TBA *Tom Cat: TBA *Drake Parker suffers depression because Josh Nichols has had enough of him for getting him late for their chemistry exam. *Buzz Lightyear suffers depression after finally discovering that he is a toy. *Samurai Jack suffers depression after losing Ashi permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. *Pearl suffers depression after Steven turned himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead in the Steven Universe episode, "I Am My Mom". Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-2622.jpg|Littlefoot depressed after losing his mother. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg|Beast depressed after Belle leaves. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Manny depressed, believing that he's last mammoth on Earth. Wojtas sad and jealous.png|Wojtas depressed seeing that Walo have better car than his. File:Pearl_Crying_-_S4E25.jpg|Pearl crying after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz. Ariel sobbing.jpg|Ariel sobbing after her father destroys her grotto--including the statue of Eric. Twilight_depressed_S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle depressed after Star Swirl's unfinished spell caused her friends' cutie marks swap. lk_screengrab_472.jpg|Simba meets Timon and Pumbaa, while still depressed at leaving the Pride Lands. 12963426 1581323025493198 6078832937102595856 n.jpg|Blossom depressed that she wouldn't have powers like her sisters. south-park-s04e08c15-the-new-flag-16x9.jpg|Cartman depressed that Wendy's love for him was short lived. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg|Kuzco depressed, as he has lost his only hope of returning home and becoming human again. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg|Flik depressed after he has been banished for deceiving the colony and now considers himself a failure. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7935.jpg|Alex depressed, as he realized he has become a danger to his friends and isolates himself from all. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|Buzz Lightyear sulking after finally discovering that he's a toy. File:Final_tree.png|Samurai Jack depressed after losing Ashi permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps com-5596.jpg|Goofy depressed after his son Max selfishly disowned him as his father after losing the qualifying rounds of the College X-Games. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-4866.jpg|Riley Andersen depressed as she doesn't fit in at her new school, without Joy at the controls. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps com-7201.jpg|Mowgli depressed that Baloo has "betrayed" him by having to take him back to the Man Village. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Sulley depressed after he accidentally scared Boo and he and Mike are banished to the Himalayas. Sam Sparks releasing stress.PNG|Sam Sparks and Tim Lockwood are depressed after Flint was lost. Drake Mallard - Darkwing Duck "Duck Blind".png Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts